Asus RT-N13
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N13 __TOC__ NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN13 CPU Type = Ralink RT2880F MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX T080221 29LV320CBTC-90G 2X513900A1 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB (2x 16MB) RAM Chip = 2x Samsung 813 K45281632K-UCG0 nvram Size = ? Switch = IC+ 1P175C LF Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-LAN 4-WAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = No JTAG Port Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2820L CX08240C0 0809ST WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz ~ 2.5GHz 802.11n Draft @ 15.8~19.5dBm = up to 300Mbps 802.11g @ 15.5~16.5dBm = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b @ 15.8~19.5dBm = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Threads of interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category:Ralink Category:RT2880F Category:RT2820L Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:IC+ Category:1P175C